


Candy Red

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Series: the nail polish series [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bottom Sebastian Stan, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Light Feminization, M/M, Nail Polish, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Chris Evans, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: It’s been too long since Chris and Sebastian have been able to do much of anything together. But now that they are both on a break they are remedying that. With red nail polish and panties. Like they've both been needing.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Series: the nail polish series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142420
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Candy Red

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I wrote smut last week and said that was very unusual for me. Well, here we are again, with a sequel even! Haha. This still doesn't have much of a plot but I do hope people enjoy this because it was honestly so much fun to write.
> 
> All the usual disclaimers regarding RPF apply. This work was beta read by the wonderful [truckloadoffrogs](https://truckloadoffrogs.tumblr.com/), any remaining mistakes are all mine <3

It's been too damn long since they've been able to do much of anything together. Work took them both to different countries and Chris had missed his boyfriend so much, at times it felt like he wasn't breathing, wasn't really living without Sebastian in his arms. Luckily they both have two weeks off now and they've chosen to spend them at Chris’s place in Massachusetts. He can't wait to treat Seb the way he needs. The way they've both been needing, really. 

He has locked Dodger in the kitchen - much to his dog's dismay. And he and Seb have retreated to their bedroom. Sebastian is fresh out of his shower and is sitting on their bed, perched against the headboard. His skin is still a little wet and glistens in the light. Droplets fall from his hair onto his shoulders. His blue eyes are wide and his cheeks are a little flushed. He is stunning. Always is. Chris could look at him for hours and not grow bored. But right now most of his attention is drawn to the lace panties Sebastian is wearing. The vibrant red stands out against his skin. Enhances what is already there, what is already beautiful. Sebastian isn't hard yet but Chris thinks he will be soon. 

"Hi sweetheart," Chris says as he steps closer to their bed, "you gonna be good for me? Gonna be my sweet boy?" 

Sebastian swallows then nods. 

"Always are, aren't you?" Chris smiles. "Such a sweetheart, even when you’re halfway around the world. Taking care of Daddy. Being good to him. Sending pretty pictures." 

He steps closer again, rests his knees on the bed, and puts his hands around Seb’s ankles. He strokes them gently with his thumbs while he looks straight into Sebastian’s eyes. 

"Wanted to make you smile," Seb says softly. 

"You did honey. You did." Chris leans down and presses a soft kiss on top of Sebastian’s knee. "And now Daddy wants to take care of you. Make his baby smile. That sound good to you?" 

Seb bites his lip and nods again. 

"Been thinking we should make you look all pretty again. Match those pretty lil’ panties of yours." Chris lifts a hand and places it on top of Sebastian’s hip. Squeezes gently. "Been thinking about those pretty painted nails you had. Remember looking all pretty like that, sweetheart?" 

He grins as Seb's dick begins to get harder. Chris presses his lips on top of the bulge in his panties. He mouths at it through the fabric and then stops suddenly, making Sebastian whine. 

"Patience, baby, patience," Chris chides. 

He shifts and kisses Seb’s lips. Bites and pulls until they are almost as red as the panties he is wearing. They part and Chris looks into Sebastian’s eyes. His pupils are so wide, the blue of his eyes is almost invisible. And Chris has only just begun. 

"'M gonna paint your nails. Make your hands look all pretty and 'm gonna need you to be a good boy and sit real still for me. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?" 

"Yes, Daddy," Sebastian rushes the words out, "gonna be so good for you, I promise. Wanna be your good boy." 

Chris strokes his cheek gently and pecks his lips, "I know, sweetheart, I know," he says fondly. "Just sit and wait, pretty baby, Daddy's gonna get some nail polish." 

He gets up but not before pressing another kiss to Seb’s lips. They'd arranged this so the bottle of nail polish is on the dresser right where he'd left it. Chris had picked it up at some department store near where he was filming. He fibbed that he was buying it for a friend, but really it was for Seb. This candy red was the perfect shade and the little squeal Seb let out when Chris showed him the bottle was well worth it. 

He approaches their bed again. Seb’s leg is trembling. Chris stills it with his hand. 

"You still good, sweetheart?" 

Sebastian nods. 

Chris sits down on the bed next to Sebastian. His back to the wall, leaning against the headboard and trying to act casual as though he’s not practically trembling with excitement too. Anticipating. He's been looking forward to this - it was a good motivation during long days on set and long nights of missing his darling, his Sebastian. A promise, something sweet to come home to. 

"I want you to lean against me, sweetheart. Your back against my chest," Chris says as he spreads his jeans clad legs. Seb obeys quickly and Chris smiles. "Good boy," he praises and presses a kiss to Seb’s ear. 

He loves the feeling of Seb between his legs. Feels his own cock harden the more Seb presses against him. Seb squirms, especially when Chris trails a hand down his sides and sucks kisses onto that pretty little neck. Loves the way Seb gasps and moans and whines. He stops. Then takes Sebastian’s hand and shakes the nail polish bottle with his other hand.

"I want you to hold this carefully," he says, pressing the bottle into Seb’s free hand, "wouldn't want to spill anything. I'm gonna paint your nails and I don't want you to move until they've dried all nice and pretty. Alright, sweetheart?" 

"Yes, Daddy." 

"Good boy." Chris presses a kiss to Sebastian's cheek. 

Then he unscrews the lid of the bottle. Dips in the brush. Once, then twice. With measured strokes he begins to paint Seb’s nails. Sebastian’s straining to sit still. But Chris makes sure to take his time, to tease Sebastian, draw this out. Makes sure to whisper soft praises, though, let his sweetheart know he's doing so well, being so damn good for Daddy. 

"I'm so proud of you," Chris says gently as they switch hands. He kisses Seb’s shoulder quickly. 

Then goes back to painting his nails as diligently as before. He finishes with a final layer of the glossy red polish on Seb’s thumb and closes the bottle. He leans over to put it on his nightstand. Then he starts playing with the hair on Sebastian’s stomach. Kisses his neck. Bites and sucks. Does everything that makes Seb make the sweetest noises. Meanwhile Sebastian’s trying to keep still. Trying not the squirm and move. Trying not to touch Chris and keep his hands perfectly still. He can’t move, not until his nails are dry. His moans turn to whimpers and whines. Cries. And, even though he can't see all of him, Chris knows he's gorgeous like this. Knows his cock is straining against the fabric of his panties. Staining them. His skin is hot and flushed. And he’s just trying to be good. And it's all for Chris. ‘Cause he gets to be Seb’s Daddy. It's a fucking gift. A delight. The best goddamn thing in the universe. 

Once Chris is pretty sure Seb’s nails are dry, he stops toying with his stomach. He wraps his arms around Sebastian tightly. Seb leans further back against him. 

"Please, Chris, Daddy," Sebastian whimpers. 

"You can move now, honey, you've been so good for me. Daddy's so proud. 'M gonna give you a reward okay, sweet boy," Chris says, "gonna treat you right." 

He moves his hand steadily downwards until he reaches Seb’s panties. He cups him through the wet fabric while he uses his other hand to play with Seb’s nipple. 

"What do you want, honey, hmm, tell Daddy what you been needing?" Chris catches Sebastian's mouth when Seb turns his head to the side. Slips his tongue inside easily, eagerly. He's feeling a little mournful when they have to part but he wants to hear what his baby, his sinfully sweet Sebastian, has to say. 

"Want your cock, Daddy," Sebastian says, "want it so bad. Missed feeling you inside me. Been feeling all lonely without you." 

"Gonna fix it, can't have my baby feeling lonely. Gotta treat him right, mhm." Chris flips them around. Captures Seb’s lips with his, grabs his hands and holds them above his head. "Daddy's missed your sweet pussy too, sweetheart. 'S just not the same without you here." 

"Please fuck me," Seb begs, "am so ready for it. Please, please, please. Got all prepped for you in the shower. 'S all for you. 'S all yours, my pussy." 

"Oh honey, Daddy's gonna fuck you real good," Chris grins. 

He lets go of Seb’s hands to take off his clothes. Doesn't pay much attention to it at all cause he's only got eyes for Sebastian. His clothes end up somewhere in the room. He can't be bothered to check wherever the fuck he threw them when he’s got such a feast in front of him. 

He slides off Sebastian’s panties. Quick. Tosses them aside too. He looks at Seb's plugged up hole. He spreads his legs further, licks a stripe up Seb’s leaking cock. 

"Fuck, baby," Chris says, "you look so damn good. Prettiest goddamn pussy in the world." 

He takes the plug out slowly and presses a kiss to Seb’s hole, feeling it twitch and flutter underneath his lips. He strokes his own cock, just a bit. Two long strokes, then he grabs the lube out of the nightstand and slicks himself up nice and good. He lines his cock up with Seb’s ass and enters him. Takes his time with it. Allows himself to savor the moment, the feeling of Seb's hot walls squeezing him in. 

He pins Sebastian’s hands above his head again and kisses those pretty plump lips. Marvels at the sight of his sweetheart underneath him. Then he begins to fuck him in earnest. 

Seb makes the best noises. Doesn't hold back, but he doesn’t have to. Not while they’re here. It's like their sanctuary, it feels holier than the holiest places, and Chris wants to worship the man underneath him. Wants to fuck into that tight body and make him cry. Wants to make him fall apart and build him up again. Wants to be as close as two people can be. And Sebastian lets him. Lets Chris fuck into his body. Lets Chris pin him down and just take and take and take. And Chris thanks his lucky stars that Seb deems him worthy of this gift. Of his body and his heart and his sweet submission. Chris knows it’s precious, something special. 

"Being so good for me, sweetheart," he praises, "such a treat. Feel so good around my cock." 

"You can take me harder, Daddy," Sebastian moans, " _ please. _ " It's drawn out and oh so sweet. It's like music to Chris's ears and he starts to fuck into Seb’s willing body harder. A little rougher, the way he knows his sweetheart likes sometimes. 

Seb is reduced to a babbling, crying mess and he looks so fucking pretty. And then he's coming, spurting come between their bodies, painting their stomachs white. Chris groans. Feels Seb tighten around him, hears Seb tell him to _keep going_ _Daddy_ in a low voice. And he does. He keeps fucking into him until he feels his balls tighten. Until he reaches that edge and he's filling Seb up. He groans and moans and gets all teary-eyed as he empties his balls. 

He lets go off Sebastian’s hands, who immediately wraps them around Chris's neck. Kisses him softly, sweetly. Pulls him close. 

"I love you," he says, "you took such good care of me." 

Chris pecks his lip, "I love you, too. You were so sweet for me, so good. Fuck," he says as Sebastian reaches out a hand to wipe away Chris’s tears. 

They press their foreheads together. Stay there for a while until it's too much. Chris pulls out of Sebastian carefully. 

"Wanna keep you inside me, Daddy," Sebastian says softly. 

"We can do that sweetheart." 

Chris smiles at him and grabs the plug he took out before and reinserts it into Sebastian’s hole. Takes a moment to look at it. Then he quickly gets up. He doesn’t want to be away from Seb any longer than he has to. He grabs a washcloth, a towel, and a glass of water. He lets Dodger out of the kitchen, who just slinks off into the living room because he's still cross with Chris. Then Chris rushes back to their bedroom. 

Sebastian is curled up on Chris’s side of the bed. Smiling sweetly. Chris cleans them off and presses light kisses all over Sebastian’s face and chest. Offers Sebastian the glass of water, watches as he gulps it down, then puts it away at a safe distance. He sits and watches Seb with a sappy grin until he demands cuddles and pulls Chris into his arms. Chris is more than happy to obey. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://hawkeyeandthewintersoldier.tumblr.com/), feel free to come say hi to me <3


End file.
